Back Again
by sehunorita
Summary: Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun kandas. Hal itu membuat Sehun menjadi menghindari lingkungannya dan Luhan demam selama seminggu, hingga akhirnya Luhan yang mengigau membuat Minseok mengadukan igauan Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun menemui Luhan dan akhirnya mereka kembali bersama membangun hubungan. HunHan. Romance. Oneshoot with Sequel.
1. oneshoot

_2015 © sehunorita  
proudly present_

 **BACK AGAIN**

A HunHan fanfiction  
Romance | M | Oneshoot

 _Mereka kembali seperti semula karena Luhan yang demam? Tidak, itu karena Luhan yang mengigau agar Sehun mau merawatnya dan Minseok mengatakan itu pada Sehun._

* * *

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah gontai, wajahnya menunduk dengan tangan yang meremas ujung baju. Matanya sembab meski hanya tipis, bibirnya terlihat memerah, begitu juga matanya. Ia baru saja menangis, pasti.

"Berakhir?" Luhan bergumam dalam perasaan sedihnya, ia mendongak, menatap langit gelap Seoul dengan tatapan penuh kilatan kesedihan. "Kenapa, Sehun-ah?"

Masih jelas di ingatannya saat tadi ia berada di taman kota. Sehun menghubunginya, mengajaknya bertemu sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini sibuk. Luhan pikir hari ini akan ada kencan menyenangkan bersama Sehun, tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah. Sehun… mengajaknya berakhir. Dirinya tidak mampu menolak, Sehun sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir yang saling dipertemukan bahkan sebelum bibirnya terbuka. Begitu itu berakhir, Sehun memberinya senyuman lalu berlalu pergi setelah kata maaf terucap. _Semudah itu kah mengajak kekasihmu putus dulu, Sehun-ah?_

Memikirkan bagaimana Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri di taman bahkan sebelum satu kata pun terucap dari bibirnya benar-benar terasa menyakitkan, apa lagi begitu perjalanan pulang ia ingat kata temannya waktu mereka berdua berpacaran. Sehun adalah _playboy_ sejati. Apa itu sebabnya Sehun bisa dengan mudah meninggalkannya di taman? Tinggal satu atap dengannya tidak membuat apapun berubah, Sehun pasti akan sama dinginnya seperti saat pertama dirinya berada di lingkungan yang sama dengan Sehun, di sebuah rumah seperti indekost sederhana milik Suho. Lagi pula hubungan dirinya dan Sehun memang meregang beberapa waktu terakhir, kandasnya mereka tentu bukan hal mengejutkan bagi sepuluh orang lainnya.

Luhan lelah berjalan, ia segera duduk di bangku terdekat untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Beberapa meter lagi ia sampai, tapi hatinya menolak untuk pulang. Rasanya begitu malas untuk sekedar kembali ke tempatnya tinggal. Sayangnya, hanya itu lah tempatnya. Dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak pulang ke sana karena pada dasarnya tempatnya tinggal dan orang yang ia kenal berkumpul di sana.

Setelah beberapa saat mengistirhatkan tubuhnya, Luhan kembali beranjak. Ia melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang memang lebih dekat dengan tempatnya tinggal. Lagi pula jalan setapak yang ia lalui cukup terang karena memang sudah menjadi jalanan umum untuk sebagian besar pejalan kaki. Rumah-rumah di ujung persimpangan menuju jalan yang lebih besar mulai terlihat, sebentar lagi dirinya sampai di rumah bercat putih, mansion sederhana untuk indekost Suho.

"Aku pulang," Luhan berseru pelan mendapati tempatnya tinggal tidak seramai biasanya. Ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi hingga suara lemparan benda terdengar dari kamar nomor emat. Itu kamar Sehun. Dengan segera Luhan mencari yang lainnya. Mereka berada di dapur, ada obrolan, tapi tidak benar-benar ribut seperti biasanya.

"Aku pulang."

Luhan mengulang kalimatnya saat masuk tadi, mereka menoleh lalu memberi senyuman sederhana pada Luhan.

"Kau pulang," Minseok mengerling pada Luhan lalu berganti pada Jongin, "Katakan padanya, Jongin."

Yang bernama Jongin menunjukkan kerutan tak suka pada keningnya dengan kilatan mata takut, ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menatap Luhan yang memberi tanda tanya besar melalui mata rusanya. Jongin menarik napasnya, "Sehun sepertinya mengamuk."

Luhan makin bertanya-tanya, menatap temannya yang sepertinya tidak berniat menjelaskan apapun. "Katakan yang jelas," Luhan menuntut. Mereka semua hanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap Luhan sebelum yang ditatap membalas dengan tatapan memaksa.

"Kalian berakhir?" Kris menyela suasanya tidak nyaman di sekelilingnya, akhirnya ada yang membalas tatapan Luhan.

"Eoh," Luhan mengangguk lemah, matanya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang jujur. "Apa karena itu?"

"Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri," Kris meneruskan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Mendatanginya mungkin cara terbaik sebelum semua barang di kamarnya hancur."

"Kau ingin aku nanti yang dilempar?" Luhan mendengus. Ia ingat betapa kuatnya Sehun dan bagaimana orang itu ketika mengamuk. Mengenalnya selama sekitar satu tahun tentu tidak sebentar, 'kan?

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak akan dilempar ke dinding, paling parah kau akan dilempar ke ranjang dan berakhir tidak bisa berjalan karena dia begitu frustasi."

"Hey! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan tubuhku pada seseorang yang bukan kekasihku. Enak saja!"

Suho yang mendengarnya mendengus, "Seingatku dulu sebelum tanggal dua puluh lima April ada seseorang yang mendesah keras saat ulang tahunnya dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat suara itu berasal dari kamar sampingku."

Luhan memekik tidak suka. Dia menatap satu persatu temannya yang terlihat memohon, memaksanya untuk membujuk Sehun agar tidak kembali mengamuk.

"Akan aku lakukan besok," Luhan pun mengalah.

.

Pagi paginya, ada sebelas orang yang tengah makan bersama di ruang makan. Semua tengah bercanda gurau atau sekedar mengobrol dengan satu sama lain, tapi sepertinya Luhan tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa berniat berbicara. Ia fokus dengan makanannya dan pikiran yang terbang entah ke mana. Mungkin ia tengah memikirkan cara untuk melakukan apa janjinya semalam. Janji untuk menenangkan Sehun.

"Sudah menemukan cara untuk menenangkannya, Lu?" Minseok menginterupsi kegiatan melamun Luhan.

Karena merasa disebut namanya ia pun mendongak, menatap orang yang tadi memanggilnya. "Cara apa?"

"Cara mendekati Sehun lagi. Maksudku… dia kan sedang marah pada dirinya sendiri."

"Oh!" Luhan mengangguk begitu matanya mendapati Minseok yang mengial ke pintu kamar Sehun, "Mungkin aku bisa modus lewat sarapan untuknya."

Minseok terkekeh, "Boleh juga. Suruh dia makan, sejak semalam dia tidak mau makan. Kami percaya padamu, Lulu~!"

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. "Sehun-ah?" Luhan memanggil orang yang berada di dalam.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan sepertinya tidak menimbulkan apapun bagi yang di dalam. Karena merasa usahanya sia-sia, Luhan pun berniat berbalik kembali ke dapur lalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya gagal bahkan sebelum pintu terbuka. Namun, sepertinya keadaan meminta jalan yang lain. Pintu terbuka saat Luhan baru menggerakkan satu kakinya untuk berbalik. Sehun muncul dengan baju tidur polosnya, wajahnya terlihat berantakan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, tapi itu yang membuat Luhan harus menahan napas.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bersuara dengan serak. Matanya yang sipit terlihat menghilang karena efek mengantuk, ditambah beberapa helai rambut menutupinya.

"Kau perlu sarapan," Luhan menjawab setenang mungkin. Sayangnya ia tetap harus menahan napas saat menyadari bahwa kancing baju Sehun tidak saling mengait satu pun, menunjukkan perut dengan bentuk kotak-kotak tipis yang memancing pikiran kotor dan nafsu gila Luhan.

Terdengar suara dengusan dari Sehun, tapi ia tetap mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan Luhan masuk.

Begitu Luhan di dalam, Sehun langsung menutup pintu. Hal itu membuat Luhan setengah berjengit pelan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku tidak akan memakanmu."

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya, merasa baru saja Sehun permalukan meski hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar. "Aku hanya mengantarkan makanan juga _sih_ sebenarnya."

"Baguslah," Sehun terlihat bersungut sebentar, "Letakkan saja di meja, nanti aku makan. Sekarang kau bisa keluar, _hyung_."

"' _Hyung_ '?"

"Kau lebih tua dariku, 'kan? Apa salah memanggilmu _hyung_?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng, "Lupakan. Aku hanya heran. Biasanya kau memanggilku Luhan."

"Ya," Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Itu karena biasanya kau kekasihku. Sekarang kau _hyung_ -ku karena kau lebih tua."

"A-ah," Luhan berusaha menahan sudut bibirnya agar tidak terjatuh. Baru saja Sehun memperjelas status mereka, ya? Mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih? Luhan kira semalam Sehun tengah mengantuk, ternyata dia memang mengajaknya putus. "Aku keluar dulu. Habiskan makananmu."

Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan senyuman yang terbalik dan sepertinya itu mengundang banyak pertanyaan lewat tatapan mata teman-teman satu indekostnya. Mereka semua terlihat penasaran akan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Luhan ingin menghindari pertanyaan, tapi mungkin nanti dia bisa sedikit curhat kepada teman-temannya itu, akhirnya Luhan berniat untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya di meja makan.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia melemparmu ke ranjang?" Jongdae menodong Luhan dengan pertanyaan mesum.

"Apa kamarnya berantakan?" Oh, apa Luhan tadi peduli dengan kondisi kamar Sehun? Yang Luhan lihat tadi hanyalah rambut berantakan si marga Oh itu.

"Apa dia tadi menyambutmu dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Tentu saja, tadi Sehun menyambutnya dengan kancing baju yang terbuka semua. Sangat menyenangkan, 'kan?

"Bisa kalian tidak bertanya?" Luhan mendengus. Ia menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan paling mengenaskan miliknya. "Dia mengusirku dan memanggilku _hyung_!"

"Eh?" Jongin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh. "Lalu kenapa kalau dia memanggilmu hyung? Aku juga memanggilmu _hyung_ , _kok_."

"Kau bodoh ya?"

"Ya tentu saja Luhan sedih dipanggil _hyung_. Itu artinya posisi Luhan sama seperti kau memandang Luhan. Dia hanya _hyung_ -mu, tidak lebih."

"Oooh~" Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Kekasihmu bodoh sekali, Kyungsoo-ya!"

Yang bernama Kyungsoo itu mengangguk, "Memang begitu orangnya, untung dia kekasihku. Kalau saja bukan, mungkin sudah aku bunuh dari jauh hari."

.

Beberapa hari setelah kandasnya hubungan antara Luhan dan Sehun menimbulkan dua masalah. Yang pertama masalah paling membuat tiap orang di rumah itu bingung, Sehun terlihat begitu dingin dan susah diajak berkomunikasi. Dia terlihat makin tertutup setelah memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan. Seharian yang ia kerjakan hanyalah membaca buku dan mengerjakan tugas. Hal itu menimbulkan rasa frustasi pada Suho karena si _maknae_ jadi seperti _zombie_ mengerikan dengan kantung mata terlihat jelas. Tidak berbedah jauh dengan yang pertama, tapi masalah ini timbul pada diri Luhan. Bedanya, jika hal yang Sehun lakukan itu merepotkan, maka yang Luhan lakukan itu mengkhawatirkan. Selama sekitar satu minggu Luhan sakit. Ia sering mengigau hingga membuat Minseok yang tidur di kamar samping Luhan merasa uring-uringan sendiri. Demam yang Luhan alami adalah demam karena tekanan, mungkin itu yang membuat Luhan lama sembuh. Luhan masih tetap tertekan. Hampir tiap Luhan mengigau, nama Sehun adalah _top trend word_ dari bibir Luhan. Semua yang Luhan katakan tidak pernah meleset jauh dari nama Sehun meski mungkin beberapa ada kalimat pelengkap lain. Sayangnya, yang selalu Luhan sebut namanya terlihat tidak ingin mengunjungi Luhan. Dia akan menjauh jika melihat Luhan. Itu benar-benar membuat semua yang berada di rumah bingung bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Luhan tanpa membuat Luhan melihat Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak pernah datang?" Luhan bertanya pada Minseok saat suapan sup ke tiganya.

Yang menyuapi terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk teman baiknya ini. Ia lalu menghela napas pelan, "Aku lihat dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas untuknya?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Seharian yang ia bawa adalah buku."

"Begitu…. Kalau memang dia sibuk belajar, katakan padanya untuk tidak lupa beristirahat."

"Kau yang seharusnya banyak istirahat, Lu," Minseok menyuapkan lagi sup untuk Luhan.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Luhan terlihat diam. Hanya menerima suapan dari Minseok tanpa berkata-kata.

Minseok menunggu Luhan hingga Luhan terlelap karena efek obatnya, begitu yakin Luhan sudah tenang, ia pun beranjak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Minseok, aku ingin besok Sehun yang mengurusku."

Meski hanya gumaman, hati Minseok mencelos mendengarnya.

Kejadian semalam membuat Minseok bertekad memaksa Sehun untuk mengurus Luhan. Menggantikan giliran Yixing yang kebetulan juga sedang sibuk.

Minseok tahu itu tidak akan mudah, pasti Sehun akan menolak habis-habisan paksaannya, tapi bukan Minseok jika ia sampai gagal.

Sehun menyerah dengan permintaan Minseok karena mendengar cerita dari _hyung_ -nya itu, apa lagi saat mengetahui Luhan mengigau seperti yang diceritakan Minseok. Mungkin ini memang saatnya Sehun memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Siangnya, begitu Sehun pulang dari sekolah, ia langsung masuk ke kamar Luhan tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun merasa begitu rindu pada mantan kekasihnya yang ia putuskan beberapa hari lalu. Ia pun duduk di bangku samping kasur Luhan, terlihat wajah merah Luhan dengan keringat yang menempel pada kulit putihnya. Luhan begitu manis dalam tidur lelapnya.

Perlahan Sehun membelai rambut Luhan, merapikan sedikit rambut lepek yang berantakan itu. Ia menghela napas, sakit sekali mengetahui Luhan demam sampai satu minggu dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya. Luhan pasti harus mengorbankan banyak waktu berharganya untuk mendapat ilmu karena tekanan pada batin dan pikirannya. Sehun tersenyum sedih menyadari berapa sadisnya efek yang ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Sehun…?" Luhan bergumam, matanya terbuka perlahan dengan sayu. Apa yang ia pandangi terlihat samar, tapi Luhan tahu rahang tegas itu milik Sehun.

"Ya, _hyung_? Aku di sini." Suara bariton itu… itu jelas suara milik Sehun. Luhan masih ingat jelas meski sudah banyak hari ia lalui tanpa suara itu beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Luhan perlahan menangis. Sehun panik, ia gelagapan begitu menyadari air mata yang menetes pada pipi Luhan adalah nyata, bukan sekedar khayalan pada penglihatannya. Apalagi setelah itu terdengar isakan-isakan lirih dari bibir tipis Luhan.

"Jangan menangis," masih dengan panik Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan. Namun, sepertinya itu sia-sia saja. Apa yang ia lakukan justru membuat yang berkulit panas itu makin menangis.

"K-kau menemuiku?" Bibir Luhan bergetar karena tangisannya, ia terlihat begitu berantakan karena noda-noda air di wajahnya nampak mengerikan.

Sehun mengangguk, menjawab jujur apa yang Luhan tanyakan. Lagipula itu hanya pertanyaan retoris, kan? Bukannya dirinya sudah jelas berada di hadapan Luhan? Memangnya dirinya kurang nyata?

Luhan duduk, memeluk tubuh Sehun yang selama ini ia rindukan. Rasanya begitu melegakan saat mengetahui yang dipeluknya adalah orang yang nyata. Bukan sekedar guling yang ia kira Sehun di mimpinya.

Sehun terkejut, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Luhan akan memeluknya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Cepat dan begitu tepat. Menimbulkan friksi-friksi menyenangkan karena rasa rindu yang sudah mampu memecahkan bendungan. Pelukan Luhan adalah pemecah bendungan itu.

"Apa aku terasa nyata, _hyung_?" Sehun bertanya sambil membalas pelukan Luhan, mengelus punggung sempit Luhan yang bahkan terasa begitu panas seperti air mendidih. Luhan pasti berada dalam suhu lebih dari tiga puluh delapan.

Luhan mengangguk antusias, tubuhnya ikut bergerak pelan karena anggukan semangat darinya. Ini benar-benar nyata. Tubuh kurus Sehun yang ia rindukan berada dalam dekapannya, ini benar-benar lebih indah dari pada mimpinya.

.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, tapi sekarang mereka berdua berakhir dengan tubuh polos di atas ranjang. Sehun berada di atas dengan tubuh panas Luhan berada di bawah. Luhan hampir mendidih karena suasana ruangan yang begitu panas. Napas mereka beradu, tapi napas Luhan mendominasi karena suhunya yang tinggi. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan, mengecupi bibir yang dibawahnya dengan lembut seolah itu akan pecah jika dirinya kasar. Ia lalu menyesap bibir itu perlahan, semacam menarik suhu panas pada orang yang begitu ia sayangi melakui hisapannya.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa aku merasa aku tidak bisa berhenti?" Sehun bergumam dengan suara beratnya yang serak, matanya menunjukkan kilatan lapar pada orang di bawahnya.

Luhan menggeleng, matanya terpejam begitu saja saat tangan besar Sehun mengelus pinggangnya dengan lembut. Terlalu memabukkan bahkan saat tangan itu setengah mengambang untuk menggoda tubuh panasnya. Luhan mabuk dalam sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum saat mendapati desahan pelan dari bibir Luhan, suara lembut yang membelai kulitnya lalu menelusup melalui pori-porinya untuk memancing beberapa tetes keringat karena rasa membakar pada dirinya.

Tangan Sehun bekerja lebih cepat daripada manuver para militer untuk menggoyahkan tubuh Luhan. Dengan sekali hentak jarinya yang panjang sudah berada di dalam Luhan hingga menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari yang terisi. "Kau baik?" Sehun bertanya saat mendapati beberapa tetes keringat di kening Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, jari-jarinya yang setengah gemetar meremas lengan Sehun. "Lakukan. Aku mau kau melakukannya," suaranya serak karena tenggorokannya yang terbakar oleh nafsu.

Sehun bergerak, menambah satu jarinya untuk melonggarkan miliknya nanti ketika dimasukkan. Hal itu laki-lagi menimbulkan erangan, Luhan benar-benar mendidih bahkan sebelum sampai pada bagian paling penting.

Setelah Sehun selesai dengan jarinya, dengan tidak sabar Sehun maraih pinggang Luhan. Ia membisikkan beberapa kalimat penenang sambil menggesekkan miliknya sebelum masuk ke tubuh Luhan. Yang di bawahnya hanya mendesis lirih karena tenggorokannya terasa panas untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lebih keras.

"A-aku siap," Luhan bergumam, matanya menatap Sehun dengan sayu begitu terbuka.

Sehun yang sudah mendapat izin dari Luhan pun langsung memulainya. ia memasukkan miliknya, mengabaikan suara erangan karena sakit yang bercampur dengan nikmat keluar dari bibir tipis Luhan. Sehun benar-benar butuh memasukkan seluruhnya atau kepalanya bisa meledak, mendidih karena nafsu yang mengebu-gebu.

Semuanya masuk ke dalam Luhan. Napas mereka sama-sama memburu. Saat napas Sehun sudah tidak begitu cepat, Sehun langsung menggerakkan dirinya. Menumbuk titik terdalam diri Luhan, melewati dinding-dinding kuat yang menghimpitnya.

Luhan mendesah keras meski tidak sekeras biasanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, tapi juga terlalu mendambakan kenikmatan dari Sehun. Meski terasa menyakitkan, Luhan menahan semuanya karena sakit itu mulai terkikis dengan perasaan nikmat. Ini terlalu nikmat. Luhan tidak bisa untuk menolak kenikmatan duniawi dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Mereka sampai. Keluar bersamaan setelah sebelumnya mengejar kenikmatan luar biasa dari kegiatan panas yang disebut bercinta. Semua menjadi dua kali lebih melelahkan bagi Luhan, matanya makin memberat dengan keringat yang melepekkan rambut dan membasahi tiap inci kulitnya.

Sehun berbaring di samping Luhan tanpa berniat mengeluarkan miliknya. Rasanya begitu hangat dengan cairan yang menyelimuti miliknya ditambah dinding-dinding kuat meremasnya. Sehun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Luhan kembali.

"Sakit…."

Luhan mendesis lirih saat dirinya tanpa sengaja bergerak. Mungkin tadi ia tidak sadar bahwa milik Sehun yang besar itu membuat lecet kulit dalamnya. Luhan meremas lengan Sehun lumayan kuat saat Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan karena rintihannya tadi.

"Maaf," Sehun bergumam saat seluruh miliknya sudah keluar. "Ayo kita bersihkan diri kita."

Dan setelah itu hubungan mereka kembali terbangun kokoh tanpa ucapan 'kembali lah padaku' dari masing-masing mereka.

 **FINISH.**

* * *

wooooh gilaaaaa. apa apaan iniii?

Astaga maafkan akuuu. aku tau ini pasti hancur banget kan hahaha XD

. aku ga nyangka ff ini bisa selesai dalam satu jam xD astaga aku malu sendiri bacanyaa, akhirnya aku pun ga berani edit ffnya XD

kalau misal aku buat kesalahan, tolong langsung kabari aku okk?

Oh iya! Jangan lupa review kalian! aku tunggu review kalian :3


	2. Sequel

_2015 © sehunorita  
proudly present_

 _ **sequel of  
**_ **BACK AGAIN**

A HunHan fanfiction  
Romance, Slice of Life | M | Sequel

 _Mereka kembali seperti semula karena Luhan yang demam? Tidak, itu karena Luhan yang mengigau agar Sehun mau merawatnya dan Minseok mengatakan itu pada Sehun._

Aku coba buat sequel dengan sudut pandang Sehun. Semoga kalian jadi paham dang a berpikir Luhan sesederhana itu nerima Sehun buat diajak ehem-ehem haha XD

* * *

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya banyak kali selama perjalanannya kali ini, ia terlihat berantakan dengan gigi yang tidak henti-hentinya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Langit kota Seoul yang biasanya terlihat beberapa sinar bintang meski tipis, kali ini terlihat benar-benar gelap.

Baru saja dirinya dari taman di dekat tempatnya tinggal selama berada di Seoul, bukan untuk berjalan-jalan, hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya—ah, mereka kini sudah menjadi mantan. Terdengar gila memang memutuskan kekasih di tempat semanis taman, tapi _toh_ langit malam terlihat mendukung keputusannya. Ya, sebut saja Sehun gila.

Sejujurnya Sehun sendiri juga tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah ia jalin selama sekitar setengah tahun, tapi jika hubungan sekarat tetap di biarkan menggantung tentu menyakitkan, 'kan? Sehun pikir lebih baik jatuhkan saja sekalian, dibuat kandas agar tidak ada lagi rasa sakit—meski sebenarnya hatinya terasa sakit.

Masih terasa hangat di ingatan Sehun bagaimana Luhan—mantan kekasihnya— menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar darinya, tapi Sehun tahu jika orang itu sangat terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Meninggalkannya sendiri di taman tentu bukan pilihan yang tepat, hanya saja Sehun tidak mau berlama-lama menatapnya, takut hatinya goyah dan akhirnya justru termakan ucapannya sendiri. Setidaknya jangan sekarang. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk termakan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku pulang," Sehun berujar lumayan keras, membuat beberapa teman satu indekostnya menatap dirinya.

"Mana Luhan?" Minseok yang paling tua bertanya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Minseok pasti tahu jika dua sejoli ini tengah terjadi apa-apa, ia pikir, mungkin mereka baru saja mengakhiri hubungan melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat gusar.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, berusaha terlihat cuek, "Entahlah."

"Kau meninggalkannya? Kau gila?" Suara Minseok terdengat meninggi.

"Kita baru saja berakhir. Kenapa aku harus peduli?!"

 _Blam!_

Suara pintu yang dibanting kasar membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruang tengah tidak mampu berkata-kata. Sehun mengamuk karena putus? Itu terdengar konyol. Biasanya dia akan baik-baik saja jika mencampakkan kekasihnya. Apa itu berarti Sehun tengah banyak tekanan? Bukannya dia biasa marah-marah jika mendapat tekanan?

Beberapa menit setelah insiden Sehun yang mengamuk, Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang tadi berada di dapur keluar dari tempatnya. "Ayo makan!" Mereka berdua berseru dengan ceria, menimbulkan ekspresi sumringah dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sehun dan Luhan?" Yixing bertanya begitu menyadari ada dua bangku kosong, sadar bahwa bangku itu adalah bangku yang biasa di duduki oleh Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sehun di kamar dan tidak ingin di ganggu, sementara Luhan belum pulang."

"Heh?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, menatap dengan tatapan burung hantunya. "Bukannya tadi Luhan mengatakan akan menemui Sehun?"

"Yeah, sepertinya mereka berakhir di sana. Jadilah Sehun yang mengamuk dan Luhan yang belum pulang."

"Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berakhir?"

"Oh, aku kira Sehun dengan segala logikanya yang memutuskan untuk berakhir. Luhan mana mau berakhir dengan Sehun, 'kan?"

Mereka semua yang mendengar pernyataan Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan!"

Kegiatan makan bersama selesai, mereka yang masih malas beranjak pun justru memilih untuk mengobrol di meja makan sekalian menunggu Luhan pulang.

"Mungkin Luhan tengah menunggu hujan," Jongdae bersepekulasi. Mengingat sekarang sedang jamannya untuk bergalau ria di bawah guyuran hujan, tentu yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi Luhan _kan_ tidak suka dingin."

"Ey, orang galau itu bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bukan _style_ -nya, tahu!"

"Aku pulang."

Suara yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul. Mereka jadi diam begitu menyadari kondisi Luhan yang terlihat berantakan.

"Kau pulang," Minseok melirik Jongin, "Katakan padanya, Jongin."

Jongin yang dari tadi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang naskah yang direncanakan untuk membuat Luhan mendekati Sehun mengerutkan kening tidak suka, matanya pun menunjukkan kilatan takut. Ia takut salah bicara, apa lagi sedari tadi dia hanya menjadi pendengar. Sayangnya matanya tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan tatapan penasaran Luhan. Jongin menyerah, ia pun menarik napasnya. "Sehun sepertinya mengamuk."

"katakan yang jelas," Luhan terlihat menuntut. Matanya mengabsen satu-satu temannya, memancing agar mereka menjelaskan apa maksud perkataan Jongin jika memang Jongin tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail.

Kris menghela napas saat menyadari tidak ada yang mau berbicara. "Kalian berakhir?" Kris bertanya sambil menatap tatapan menuntut Luhan, menimbulkan lengkungan tipis tapi terlihat puas dari yang ditatapnya.

Luhan menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Eoh," ia mengangguk dengan lemah. "Apa karena itu?"

Kris mengangguk ragu, tapi tetap berusaha memperlihatkan kilatan mata yang meyakinkan pada Luhan. "Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Minseok mengerling pada kamar Sehun lalu berganti menatap Luhan, "Mendatanginya mungkin cara terbaik sebelum semua barang di kamarnya hancur."

Luhan menggeleng tidak setuju, "Kau ingin aku nanti yang dilempar?" Ia mendengus kesal.

Jongin menggeleng sambil setengah terkekeh, "Tidak akan dilempar ke dinding, paling parah kau akan dilempar ke ranjang dan berakhir tidak bisa berjalan karena dia begitu frustasi."

"Hey!" Luhan meraih sendok yang berada di dekatnya lalu melempar benda itu pada Jongin dengan kesal, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan tubuhku pada seseorang yang bukan kekasihku. Enak saja!"

Suho yang sedari tadi diam mendengus, berusaha bergabung dengan obrolan mereka dan memulainya melalui dengusan. "Seringatku dulu sebelum tanggal dua puluh lima April ada seseorang yang mendesah keras saat ulang tahunnya dan kalau tidak salah ingat suara itu berasal dari kamar sampingku."

Luhan memekik tidak suka. Terlintas kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat Sehun dalam kondisi yang _wah_ dan Luhan justru terbakar karena nafsu yang memang sering ia tahan saat melihat Sehun. Itu kali pertamanya Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang selalu temannya katakan nikmat, dan—Ah! Lupakan itu, Luhan!

Dia menatap satu persatu temannya yang terlihat memohon, memaksanya untuk membujuk Sehun agar tidak kembali mengamuk.

"Akan aku lakukan besok," Luhan pun mengalah, menimbulkan sorakan senang dari teman-temannya. Setidaknya ada yang mau mengajak Sehun bicara.

.

Sehun masih tidur saat pintu kamarnya diketuk, ia mendengus kesal dan mengutuk siapapun orang yang menganggu tidur nyenyaknya kali ini. Tidak tahu apa orang itu kalau semalaman dirinya susah tidur karena seekor rusa China?

Sambil bersungut-sungut Sehun membuka pintu. Setengah terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang ia sumpahi tadi, tapi Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ada apa?" Ia bersuara serak karena tenggorokannya yang masih kering. Sehun menatap Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya dengan tatapan setengah sayu.

"Kau perlu makan."

Sehun tersenyum dalam hatinya mendapati suara bergetar tipis keluar dari bibir Luhan. Ia makin senang saat mengingat bahwa kelemahan Luhan adalah dirinya yang baru bangun. Oh, senang sekali bisa menggoda rusanya meski tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Sehun mendengus saat matanya mendapati teman satu atapnya selain Luhan sudah mengintip dengan beradi dari dapur. Karena tidak mau dilihati, Sehun pun mundur beberapa langkah memberi jalan untuk Luhan.

Luhan masuk dengan ragu. Benar-benar membuat Sehun semakin gemas dengan sikap Luhan yang gugup.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku tidak akan memakanmu," terdengar suara dengusan menahan tawa pelan dari Sehun.

Luhan setengah merona karena merasa baru saja dipermalukan oleh si _maknae_. "Aku hanya mengantar makanan juga _sih_ sebenarnya."

"Baguslah," Sehun menggerutu pelan tanpa sadar saat menyadari Luhan berusaha menghindari tatapannya. "Letakkan saja di meja, nanti aku makan. Sekarang kau bisa keluar, _hyung_."

"' _Hyung_?'"

"Ya," Sehun mengangguk, setengah merasa tidak nyaman mendapati Luhan memberi tatapan sedih padanya. "Itu karena biasanya kau kekasihku. Sekarang kau _hyung_ -ku karena kau lebih tua."

Begitu mengatakannya, Sehun mengucapkan banyak kata maaf dan makian untuk diri sendiri di dalam hatinya.

"A-ah," Luhan terlihat menahan bibirnya untuk tidak melengkung jatuh. Sehun meremas ujung bajunya gugup menyadari ucapannya baru saja membuat Luhan merasa sedih. Yeah, tentu saja sedih. Sehun gila sudah berani mengatakan itu, 'kan? Bukankah itu berarti dirinya memperjelas hubungan mereka? Mengatakan mereka berdua sudah bukan apa-apa, hanya teman satu atap?

"Aku keluar dulu. Habiskan makananmu."

Sehun menghela napas beratnya saat Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena menyakiti hati kecil Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu ceroboh? Mengatakan hal-hal yang jelas melukai hati kecil Luhan? Sehun benar-benar gila. Mungkin kelabilannya kali ini sudah keterlaluan.

.

Malam harinya, Luhan mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Sehun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari di mana sosok sang pemilik kamar, tapi sepertinya ia tidak mendapati siapapun.

" _Hyung_?"

Suara berat seseorang membuat Luhan berjengit, ia dengan gugup membalik tubuhnya. Rasanya jantungnya berdetak cepat hanya karena suara berat yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari caranya berbicara normal.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Orang itu—Sehun— melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memberi tatapan menyelidik pada yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku mencarimu," Luhan menjawab cepat. Matanya dia tahan untuk tidak menatap lebih dari dada bidang Sehun yang tertutupi kaos putih polos. "Bisa kita bicara?"

"Hm…," Sehun menggumam sebagai jawaban ya.

Ia pun menarik Luhan masuk untuk duduk di kasur setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. "Ada apa?"

Luhan merasa seluruh darahnya berkumpul di wajah saat menyadari dirinya sudah duduk di kasur _single bed_ milik Sehun. Ia menahan napasnya agar tidak menunjukkan sikap gugup—yang sayangnya justru memperjelas bahwa dirinya gugup.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya begitu beberapa detik terlewati dengan Luhan yang sibuk meremas baju tidur biru polosnya.

"O-oh," Luhan terperangah menyadari dirinya baru saja melamun untuk menekan rasa gugupnya. Ia pun menunjukkan senyumannya pada Sehun, "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sebenarnya. Apa itu boleh?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Siapa juga yang melarang?"

"Aku kira kau menghindariku. Seharian ini kau tidak keluar sama sekali. Kenapa?"

"Aku belajar," Sehun tersenyum, "Kau tahu aku sebentar lagi berada di tingkat akhir, 'kan? Aku perlu fokus. Aku tidak mau ujianku gagal, aku harus mendapatkan universitas terbaik seperti yang orang tuaku harapkan. Itu sebabnya aku berusaha menghindari hal-hal yang merepotkanku."

Luhan terdiam setelah beberapa saat kemudian itu menarik napas, "Jadi apa aku juga salah satu hal yang merepotkan untukmu, Sehun-ah?"

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku kira itu salah satu hal yang kau maksud sebagai menyingkirkan hal merepotkan."

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Aku justru takut kau menjadi repot karena aku akan jarang menghubungimu. Mungkin menjagamu dari rasa kesepian karena menungguku adalah cara terbaik. Itu sebabnya aku mengajamu berakhir."

Luhan menunduk, ia meremas ujung bajunya lebih kuat. "Tapi… aku lebih suka menunggumu dari pada berakhir seperti ini, Sehun-ah."

"Jangan seperti itu," Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan pelan, "Maaf, _hyung_. Jangan kau pikir hanya kau yang sedih. Aku juga sedih, _kok_. Hanya saja, aku pikir ini adalah cara terbaik. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih perhatian, _hyung_. Menungguku hanya akan membuatmu lelah."

Luhan menghebuskan napasnya, menyerah. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Aku akan menunggumu selama apapun itu. Aku percaya kau tidak bisa mencari orang lain untuk kau cintai selain aku, sama sepertiku."

"Kau benar," Sehun bergumam saat Luhan sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. "Kau benar, Lu. Aku memang tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Maaf."

.

Hari-hari menjadi terasa begitu berat setelah Sehun tahu Luhan tengah demam. Katanya Luhan demam tinggi karena tertekan. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya untuk itu, tapi dirinya terlalu takut untuk menemui Luhan.

Berita tentang Luhan yang terus menyebut namanya dalam igauannya tentu sudah biasa Sehun dengar saat menginjak hari ketiga Luhan sakit. Bahkan terkadang suara teriakan Luhan yang memanggil dirinya terdengar sampai membuatnya terbangun. Sehun merasa bersalah pada Luhan dan teman-teman satu atapnya yang lain karena itu.

Hampir tiap malam Sehun tidak bisa tidur. Ia menatapi pintu kamar Luhan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dirinya sangat ingin menemui Luhan, memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mengusap rambutnya, merawatnya, memberinya ucapan-ucapan sederhana agar lekas sembuh, rasanya terlalu merindu. Sayangnya egonya selalu menahan apa yang ingin di lakukan. Dirinya tidak mau justru seperti mempermainkan Luhan.

Meski kondisi tubuhnya sendiri sama-sama buruk, tidurnya tidak teratur seperti biasanya, perasaan khawatir pada Luhan benar-benar mendominasi. Sekalipun Suho mengingatkannya untuk tidur cepat, tubuhnya selalu menolak. Tidak bisa tertidur karena merindukan Luhan, apa itu terdengar konyol? Sehun pikir dirinya benar-benar bodoh sudah melakukan perang batin tanpa hasil nyata.

Puncak dari segala masalah Luhan akhirnya tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum Sehun berangkat ke sekolahnya, Minseok menghampiri Sehun. Ia menceritakan tentang Luhan yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan memintanya untuk merawat Luhan. Sehun tentu terkejut, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada saja perasaan senang karena Luhan masih mengharapkannya. Sama seperti dirinya yang mengharapkan Luhan.

"Luhan sakit, bodoh!" Minseok memaki Sehun dengan kesal karena yang ia ajak bicara terlihat tidak peduli.

"Aku tahu. Bukan kah kau bisa mengurusnya, _hyung_?"

"Ini bagian Yixing, tapi dia sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliah. Ayolah. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kosong. Aku sudah bertanya pada teman-temanku jadwal lesmu."

Sehun mendengus, " _Hyung_ , aku tetap harus belajar."

Hey, Sehun tidak mau semudah itu luluh asal kau tahu. Ia ingin dirinya terlihat jual mahal. Terdengar egois memang, tapi _toh_ siapa peduli? Ini dirinya yang selalu berpikir bahwa menunjukkan emosi yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Oh iya, Sehun juga ingin mengetahui lebih detail tentang Luhan tanpa harus bertanya. Jadi, cara jual mahal tentu cara terbaik, 'kan?

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya?" Minseok setengah memekik dengan gusar. "Aku ingin Luhan lekas sembuh, aku kira membawamu padanya adalah cara terbaik. Kau pikir Luhan senang berbaring di kasur dengan suhu tubuh tidak wajar, selalu memimpikanmu, dan kau tidak sekalipun membesuknya? Pikirkanlah perasaan Luhan! Jangan hanya logikamu itu!"

Sehun bergeming. Matanya menatap hampa entah pada apa atau siapa. "Baiklah," Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan mengurusnya hari ini. Sekarang aku berangkat dulu, _hyung_."

.

Begitu Sehun sampai di indekostnya, ia langsung masuk ke kamar nomor tujuh tanpa berniat mengganti pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Kamar yang beberapa hari ini menjadi kamar paling sering dikunjungi terasa begitu panas. Ia mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah meringkuk dengan wajah memerah saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah kasur Luhan, hatinya berdesir sakit melihat kondisi orang dihadapannya saat ini. Rasanya menyesal sudah mengabaikan Luhan begitu lama.

"Sehun…?" Terdengar gumaman lirih dan pergerakan pelan dari Luhan saat menyadari ada sosok dengan baju kuning khas sekolah Sehun dengan rahang tajam khasnya.

"Ya _hyung_?" Sehun tersenyum saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Luhan. "Aku di sini."

Setelah itu reaksi Luhan adalah reaksi paling mengejutkan. Air mata membasahi pipi tirusnya yang merah. Air itu jelas air mata, Sehun panik dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tangannya hanya mampu meraih pipi Luhan untuk mengapus aliran air mata Luhan. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak menghentikan air mata Luhan karena setelah itu ada isakan-isakan kecil menyusul.

"Jangan menangis," tangan Sehun masih mengusap pipi Luhan. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak terlihat ingin menahan air matanya karena aliran air mata itu semakin deras.

"K-kau menemuiku?" Bibir Luhan bergetar, menarik sedikit hatinya untuk mengecup bibir tipis itu agar tidak lagi bergetar. Menyampaikan bahwa dirinya tidak suka melihat yang sangat ia kasihi itu menangis.

Sehun mengangguk, memperjelas keberadaannya karena pertanyaan Luhan yang jelas pertanyaan retoris. Ia mengusap wajah Luhan yang penuh dengan noda bekas air mata. " _Kau bahkan terlihat sangat menarik meski kau berantakan_ , _Luhan-ah_ ," Sehun membatin.

Sehun terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah direngkuh oleh Luhan, memberi kulitnya sengatan panas karena demamnya. Rasa rindu yang selama ini ia bendung dengan dinding kokoh hancur, dinding itu roboh hanya karena pelukan Luhan yang terasa begitu pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa aku terasa nyata, _hyung_?" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan, memberi perasaan nyaman pada yang sedang sakit. Meski telapak tangannya terasa terbakar karena punggung Luhan yang panas, Sehun tidak peduli. Memeluk Luhan setelah sekian lama tidak merasakan tubuh mungilnya di dalam dekapannya benar-benar melegakan.

Terasa gerakan pada bahunya, Sehun tahu Luhan mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaannya tadi. Tubuh Luhan yang rasanya lebih kurus dari sebelumnya juga seperti bergerak dalam pelukkannya.

"Kau perlu istirahat sekarang," Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. Ia mendorong tubuh kurus Luhan agar berbaring lagi di kasurnya. "Tubuhmu benar-benar panas. Kau harus lekas sembuh, _hyung_."

Luhan menghela napas, memberi Sehun tatapan memohonnya. "Aku ingin bersamamu. Kemari, biar aku tidur sambil memelukmu."

Sehun tertawa ringan, "Baiklah."

Mereka bedua berbaring di kasur _single bed_ milik Luhan. Sehun membiarkan tangannya menjadi bantalan untuk kepala Luhan, sekalian juga memberi elusan ringan pada tubuh Luhan agar yang dipeluknya tenang.

"Sehun…," Luhan mendongak, tangan kurusnya terlihat bermain di kancing _blazer_ kuning Sehun. Sehun membalasnya dengan gumaman, tidak berniat menolak meski dengan sigap Luhan melepas _blazer_ kuning itu.

Ia tahu tahu apa yang Luhan inginkan, ia pun membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa yang ia mau sampai Luhan akhirnya membiarkan dirinya berganti jadi yang memimpin.

 **FINISH.**

* * *

Hey! Aku selesai dengan sequelnya. Apa ini sudah memperjelas ceritaku yang kemarin?

Haaah. Aku bener-bener gatau harus gambarin Sehun gimana. Ini keinspirasi dari cerita roleplayer-ku. Ya! Sehunku memang begitu haha. Dia sulit dibaca, tapi aku tau dia masih suka sama aku ya walaupun dia udah ngajak putus. Alasannya? Sama semacam yang ada di cerita, dia gamau bikin si Luhan—aku— terlalu berharap dan jadi nungguin dia.

Dan… aku langsung _deg_ waktu baca review yang bilang Luhannya terkesan murahan. Tapi, karena aku ga bisa jelasin perasaan Luhan di fiksiku aku sih biasa aja(?) ya karena aku pikir Sehun dan Luhan di sini sama-sama punya sifat yang rumit.

Luhan yang rela lakuin apa aja biar Sehun mau balik sama dia dan Sehun yang bakal selalu jadiin logikanya sebagai alasan kenapa dia ga mau balik lagi sama Luhan.

Aku tahu ini jauhhhh banget dari ekspetasi karena aku pikir kalimatku bisa lebih jelas dari ini. Tapi apa daya? Aku nggak tahu harus apain lagi setelah seharian ngeblank karena ujian yang nguras otak -_-v oke, aku tahu ini gap antes buat jadi alasan.

Aku bener-bener minta maaf ga bisa kasih yang terbaik, aku lakuin ini di sela-sela kesibukkan aku karena aku takut ideku hilang gitu aja. Jadi aku kerjain dua chapter ini dengan waktu yang mepet dan tanpa edit. Aku bener-bener minta maaf ga bisa kasih yang terbaik. Nanti aku usahain buat yang jauh lebih memuaskan dengan words yang lebih panjang daripada fiksi ku ini. Tunggu aku oke!

Last,  
 _ **review pleaseee?**_


End file.
